


Dumb Ways For Dylan To Die

by Phoenix_MartinezRide



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_MartinezRide/pseuds/Phoenix_MartinezRide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that song, 'Dumb ways to die', the one that's a public service message from Metro (Aussie train company) to be safe around trains? Well this is a parody of it listing ways for Dylan to die. Rated for character death, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Ways For Dylan To Die

~~So I was reading a ways to kill Dylan fanfic and thought of this. It's to the tune of dumb ways to die by tangerine kitty.  
I don't own the original Dumb ways to Die song, Tangerine Kitty and Metro trains do. (Yes you read that right, this song is a message to 'be safe around trains')~~

Set fire to your wings  
Poke a stick at robot things  
Eat medicine that's out of date  
Use your private parts as m-geek bait

Die Dylan die, so many fun ways to die, die Dylan di-i-i-ie, so many fun ways to die

Get your toast out with a fork  
Do your own electrical work  
Tell Angel to go die  
Eat a two week old unrefrigerated pie

Die Dylan die, so many fun ways to die, die Dylan di-i-i-ie, so many fun ways to die

Invite a fly-boy inside  
Scratch an eraser's brand new ride  
Take your helmet off in outer space  
Use your clothes dryer as a hiding place

Die dylan die, so many fun ways to die, die Dylan di-i-i-ie, so many fun ways to die

Keep a rattlesnake as pet  
Sell both your wings on the internet  
Eat a tube of superglue  
"I wonder what's this red button do?"

Die Dylan die, so many fun ways to die, die Dylan di-i-i-ie, so many fun ways to die

Dress up like a whitecoat in hunting season  
Disturb a max for no good reason  
Break up Max and Fa-a-a-ang  
Piss of Gaz and Ig  
Or even just be yourse-elf  
They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly

Funest ways to die  
Funest ways to die  
Funest ways to di-i-i-ie  
So many fun  
So many fun ways to die


End file.
